


∂ σ и ' т  f σ я g є т  м є. (slow updates/on hold)

by xXSHSLWeebXx



Series: never forget. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brainwashing, Broken Beyond Repair, Choice, Claustrophobia, Depression, Discord - Freeform, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, ErrorMAre - Freeform, Errorink - Freeform, F!GoD, Fate & Destiny, Forced god of destruction, Harrish6, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Just abuse in general, Karma - Freeform, M O S T L Y., M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Memory Loss, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mostly souless Ink, Multi, Order, Other, Physical Abuse, Sad Error, Sanscest - Freeform, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, What Have I Done, death everywhere, luck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSHSLWeebXx/pseuds/xXSHSLWeebXx
Summary: 'iTs dArK. anD lOneLY. whY cOuLdNT somEoNe juSt sAve hiM?'!&$&#&" p-PleAsE! anYONe!""dOnT lEaVe mE hERe!"...."iM soRry."...."plEase... anYone..."" doNt fOrgeT mE."*#@*-&&$"Are you ready, Error?""Dont do ANYTHING wrong, or else.""...""yes, my love..."---------Choice knew that from the moment Fate created the Destroyer, there would be, many, MANY outcomes. And honestly? If she had to choose?THIS, is possibly the worst one yet.





	1. []Fate[]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harrish6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/gifts).

Once upon a time, there were two siblings.  
They were Deities. Their Names? _Destiny & Fate_.

One day, their mother had given a gift; It was an empty universe. Together, the two had decided to make something that would fill the so-empty place. It was the world called 'UNDERTALE'.

It was amazing, seeing this new world. A world filled with monsters and humans. Watching, as the child decided everyone's fate.

Choosing Pacifist; Or Genocide. But soon, it no longer became satisfactory. It became boring, watching the same story, over, and over, and over. _Fate,_ had gotten bored.

The (unnamed) universe was still empty. They couldn't risk making another world. And then she had an idea. What if, she created a being instead? A being, that could create. So, she did. A skeletal being, with the power to create, was born. _The God of Creation was born._

Oh, how she loved her child at first sight. A being, she created on her own, with her own hands. Of course- it did cost something from her. A fragment of her soul. But the price was worth it, nonetheless.

And so, the universe no longer became empty. The 'universe' became the multiverse. In fact... It started to fill up too much. _Her child did not heed her warning._

At this rate, the universes could collide, creating a domino effect that will make the universe unstable. So to stop this? She pulled a Sans out of his universe and gave him the power to destroy. _The God of Destruction was created. _

**It was only supposed to be temporary.**

Get the Destroyer to get rid of a few universes, and warn the Creator about the balance, before safely returning him to his universe.  
_But she had underestimated her child._

...

_No no no NO-_  
_This wasn't supposed to happen!_  
_She wasn't supposed to make a mistake!!_  
_She failed her job._  
_She failed._

**f̸a̵i̵l̴e̸d̵.̵**

. . .

_r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊_

_r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ r̶̩͌e̸̥̬̚s̶͖̈́ẻ̴̻t̷̼͒.̷̻͕͊ _

_ **[ R̸E̴S̴E̶T̷.̶ ]** _

. . .

At this rate, the universes could collide, creating a domino effect that will make the universe unstable. So to stop this? She ripped a Sans out of his universe and gave him the power to destroy. The (Forced) God of Destruction, was created.

She laughed. Finally- Now her child could do as he pleases.

Now?  
_She is pulling the strings._

\-------------  
˙ƃuıʇuıoddɐsıp ʍoɥ 'ɥɐ

¿ou 'ƃuıɥʇǝɯos ɟo pǝɥsıldɯoɔɔɐ lǝǝɟ oʇ ʇsnɾ ؛ʇuǝɔouuı uɐ ɟo ǝɟıl ǝɥʇ ƃuıɹnʇɹoʇ

  
¿ʇı ʇ,usı 'ɥƃnouǝ ʇou s,ʇɐɥʇ ʇnq

-llɐ ɹǝʇɟɐ

  
¿ǝʇɐɟ 'ʍou noʎ plnoɔ 'pǝıɟsıʇɐs ǝq ɹǝʌǝu plnoɔ noʎ  
\----------


	2. []Destiny[]

_"...Are you alright sister...?"_  
_Destiny asks. " ...I'm fine. Just a little bruised is all." Fate continues to look down. "A little? Fate... You're limping." Fate stops walking. "..."_

_"How long has it gone on, sister. How long have they hurt you? How long did I not know?!"_  
_Destiny cries out. " ...I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be a nuisance." "Fate... You're not a nuisance." _  
_Fate stomps her foot into the ground. " Yes I am! No one likes me because of my job... To choose everyone's Fate."_

_"You know that isn't true-" Destiny starts before getting cut off. " But it is. They hate me and love you. Its always been like that. "_  
_"Sister...They just could not understand. Your still loved by many." "Name a few then." "Order, Choice, Karma, Me...and others."_

_Before Fate could open her mouth to retort, Destiny hugged her. "We're here for you, so never forget that okay?" Fate doesn't move for a second in shock, before hugging back. "Let's hurry home now, mother must be worried sick." Fate let out a small smile._  
_" ...Okay."_

_Many tears were shed that day._

  
++++++++++++  
" Sister, Something's wrong...!-"  
" I...I can't...-"

* . . .

" Fate...?"  
" Fate?! "  
" FATE!!-"

_*̷ ̸i̸m̷ ̷s̵o̷ ̸s̶o̶r̵r̴y̷.̸_  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**[̴̡͔̹̙̉͒̃́̄͜Ö̸̪̤̜̭̲́̀̒v̴̰̲͕̐̃͝ȇ̵͕͎r̵̟͚̘̭͌̓̒̉w̶̥̺͖͕͊͗̍͜͜͝ṛ̶́̏́͋i̵̢͎̒̊̊̾̑t̸̺̼̂ę̸̲̩̹̗̓̅͐̏̃͘.̸̥̬̌̚]̸̡̧̞͖͓̘͊̓**  
++++++++++++

" The Multiverse is so colorful now, is it not sister? " F̷a̵t̶e̵ ̴ questions.  
" Very much so. But it's starting to fill too quickly. Your child did not listen." Destiny starts. Fate scoffs. " Psh- you worry too much, Destiny; I already have it covered." Strings wrap around her fingers.

" With this glitch's bounded fate... My child can do what ever he pleases!" She laughs. " It is a wonderful idea, is it not?"

Destiny hesitantly agrees. " Of course, Sister. "  
She continues to stand in front of the doorway for a while longer, watching her toy with the poor soul. She could not do much to help. Not yet.  
...  
What had happened to her?  
_What had happened to the Fate she had once knew...?_  
\----------  
˙spuɐɥ ɹǝʇʇǝq ɥɔnɯ uᴉ sᴉ ǝɥS  
˙˙˙ʎɹɹoʍ ʇ,uop ʇnB  
˙pᴉɐɹɟɐ ɯ,I ǝuoƃ ƃuol s,ǝɥS `ɥO


	3. []Karma[]

_"I bet Karma's going to be next!"_   
_"Who again?"_   
_"What about that human? She's not a real god."_   
_"Psh! No, Maybe that blank-faced one."_

_Karma stares at the group of humans, crowded around some pole. Making sure his hood's up still, he walks through the crowd. "Excuse me." He pauses. Another hit-list. He snatches the page, and rips it. "Hey, what the fuck do you think your doing?!-" A human harshly puts a hand on his shoulder. Karma turns, shooting a warning glare. Half of the humans back away. "You think that some little glare is going to make us back off, you useless excuse of a god?" Another one speaks, tugging his hood down. Damn, not today. He scowls. "I'm not in the mood for this, so just piss off alright?" They roll their eyes. "Or what, Karma's going to get me? Hah, as if."_

_Karma rolls his eyes, and the human scoffs. "You aren't going to speak now? You worthless piece of shit!" He gets thrown onto the ground. They merely kick him, before walking away. He stands up and dusts himself off. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a lighter and cigarette. No, he's not addicted. It's just to distract himself. That's it. Karma puts the now lit 'cancer-stick' into his mouth. Inhale. Exhale. Repeat. He begins to walk again, ignoring the stares from everyone._

_Now... what was it again? 18:27, 18:27, 18:27..._   
_He stops in front out a road, and takes out a list. 3 2 1... _

_A car breezes past him, only to crash moments later from incoming traffic. A tick mark. How many left for today? ...Too many. He sighs, throwing the cigarette on the ground and stomps it. Come on Karma. Just a few more hours._   
_\---------------_   
_Karma groans, setting his jackect onto his work desk. Now he has to run to Order's office. Recluently dragging himself out the room, he begins the long walk to her office. On the other side of the building._

_Halfway there... and then he paused, passing Destiny's Office. Hey, A quick visit wouldnt hurt right? He knocks on the door. "Come in..." He opens the door, to see the two sisters on the ground. Not thinking right away, he speaks, a small smile on his face. "Hey you two! What are-" It was then Karma noticed Fate and Destiny's tear-stained faces. His expression drops. "Are you two alright? ..." Destiny gives a small smile towards him. "Oh, We're fine Karma. It was just those humans again..."_

  
_His face twisted. Fucking jerks. Walking over, Karma sits down next to the two. He hugs Fate a bit. "Don't listen to those assholes Fate. You're amazing." Fate looks down , embarrassed. Destiny nods._  
"And divine."  
_"Beautiful."_  
_"Heavenly."_  
_"Outstanding."_  
_"Lovely."_  
_"Pleas-"_

_"OKAY OKAY! I GET IT!" Fate shouts overwhelmed. She crosses her arms and pouts. God, can they be anymore embarrassing??? Karma looks at her before putting a hand in her hand and ruining it further. "But really. Never think your anything else, okay?" Fate rolls her eyes. "Only if you do the same. Promise?"_

_"Promise." _

_The trio falls silent for a moment. _ _Karma_ _ winks. "_ _So, I've heard that you've gotten your first Multiverse finally. Got any plans?"_ _ Fate stares at him blankly. _ _"...no."_

_He laughs. "What do you mean 'no'?"_

_"You aren't having full access to it."_

_"Aw, why?"_

_She throws her hands up _ _"Oh, I'm sorry _ _Mr.I'm-totally-safe-and-wont-prank-your-Multiverse!_ _ Im sorry, have you seen yours? And that's not just it! Did you forget the stunt you and _ ** _Disi_ ** _ pulled the other day?!"_

_"I'm surprised this place is still standing actually;;;"_ _ Destiny adds. Karma groans._ _"Hey...! It wasn't my fault! She dragged me into it!"_

_"She asked and you instantly replied."_ _ Fate looks at him amused._

_"Because she's- ugh! I don't know! She's like the little sister I never had!!! Its hard to say no to that face o-" "Im 100% sure she likes you actually." Destiny cuts in. "Gh!- ..." Karma becomes pale, a small red tint appearing on his face. "Wait, really? I thought she liked Order?" Fate questioned confused._

_"...No, It was Karma. She's like all over him remember?"_

_"But everytime she got friendzoned she then crawled over to Order and do the exact same thing." Destiny smirks playfully. "So... She likes Karma AND Order?" Fate shrugs, a smile written on her face. "That would explain why she still goes to both of them for doing her hair,"_

_"Cute."_

_"Could you two shut up?! ;//;" Karma finally cutted in, covering his face. Destiny laughs at this. "Wait- Are you flustered-"_

_"aaaaa-" The two sisters laugh. Karma uncovers his face, pouting abit. "I hate you all." He takes a long sigh, a smile growing on his face. "But we're family, and I still care about you dorks."_   
_..._   
** _Family._ **   
** _H̸i̶l̴a̸r̷i̸o̴u̶s̷,̵ ̴i̴s̶ ̶i̵t̵ ̸n̵o̵t̷?̴_ **

\-------

"####....! What are... you doing...! Get out of here...!"   
.  
.  
.  
More Footsteps.  
" ... Get away from her."  
.  
.  
.  
Footsteps.  
"**#####.** Are you deaf? I said-"  
.  
.  
.  
**Bang!**  
_Drip._  
_Drip._  
_Drip._  
.  
.  
.  
" ... I thought you would put up more of a fight Karma... But whatever."  
.  
.  
.  
The footsteps stop.  
"You should be of great use... Now the fun will truly begin...!~"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_**Empty Laughter.**_  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_"F̶̤̂a̶̢͐̕t̸̳̲̎̂é̶̮?̴̗̬͌͐"_  
=========  
"So what do you think?" Karma cringes at the sight and looks away from the monitor. "Your disgusting Fate." She laughs at this. "The glitch deverses it anyways~! Oh please, don't tell me you care for the brat?" She motions a hand to the screen, currently showing the Destroyer himself. "He owes you a lot of debt doesn't he? Im doing you a favor! Besides..."

The room grows cold. 

"If you didn't like this, you could have stopped me by now."

"..." He looks away, not saying a word. "See? I'd knew you would agree with me!" She makes a 'shoo' motion with a hand, not once taking her eyes off the screen. " Go now, I have a job to do." A smile creeps up on her face. He gives her one last glance before leaving. Once the door closes, he immediately sinks to the floor.

God, What is wrong with him? He runs a hand through his black-red hair.

_Worthless_   
_Worthless_   
_Worthless!_

Step, Step, Step.

He looks up, and watches the brown-haired god walk by not once giving a second glance. Ever since Fate had started to interact with him more, Destiny had began to distance him. And he couldn't help but be saddened by that. He takes a deep breath. At that moment, he made a choice. "D-Destiny!" She continues walking. Karma stands. "Destiny p-please wait!" She doesn't. He quickly runs in front of her, blocking. "Just. Listen to me. Please?" Destiny rolls her eyes. "What is it, Karma?"

"Look, I'm sorry... I just-"

"Just what? Your working with my sister." She cuts off, a scowl on her face. . "How dare you support the idea of her hurting a wronged soul like this!? Does your list really matter that badly...? Do you not care for the people injured? "

"..."  
_He does care, Damnit..._

Destiny walks around him. " If you have nothing else to say, I really must be going now-" " I want to help you." She stops and turns around. "What...?"

"I know you aren't going to forgive me right away. But I still want to help you. This situation is spiraling out of control." Karma glares at the room he had just come out of. "I want out of it." Destiny doesn't say anything for a moment before giving a small smile. " Perhaps I was a bit too harsh. If you do want to help me, then I will not stop you." She begins to walk away again, this time with Karma following her. "What you do have to mind first?"

"Well, First Off- ..." As Destiny begin talking, Karma couldn't help but glance back in thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (God this chapter was hard to write. Unfortunately, I feel bad for not publishing this chapter sooner, so I'm probably not going to change this... for now. I had like half of this chapter already writen for eons, So whoops if the writing style suddenly looks different. Anyways, Ive been working on other chapters... avoiding this one? So expect chapters to be abit quicker... i think?)


	4. []Empathy[]

* * *

Despite what you may think, Empathy doesn't feel anything. Sure, she may be the Deity of Emotions, but did she have anything herself? Empathy always gave them away. That's what made her... different, from the other Deities.

_Emotions are stupid anyways,_  
She would think.

So naturally, it was bound to happen where she grew desperate one day. She was just... tired. Where most would be able to laugh, cry, smile-

She couldn't.  
She **hated** it.

At first it was fine. Empathy couldn't care less. But now, she was torn. Would she rather feel something, _ANYTHING_\- Or would she just rather not feel at all.

Not feel, not move, _not breath-_

_No._  
_No._  
_Calm yourself, Empathy. You're fine._  
She can do this.  
_You just need to start faking it._

Yeah, that sounds great. Faking her way through this!  
She's got this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**(Faker.)**   
  
  
  
  


She screamed.  
And screamed.  
_And screamed._

And then she stopped.

"I could give you what you want," They offered. "Only if you help me in return."

They held out their hand.   
She hesitated.

_Was this a good idea?_   
_What about her..._   
_Her family._   
_The others..._   
_They want her to be herself._

...

"It's all an act you know,"  
**They're right.** "Since when would they care about an emotionless freak like you?"

She accepted.

\--------------------

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It was a good idea.  
_Now, she cant feel anything at all!_  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
\-------------  
The room was silent, as the two sat in their positions.  
Luck glanced around for a minute before turning to Empathy.   
"Empathy, _please_..."

_Ugh._ _Not this again._

She turns away from them. "Get back to work, Luck. Fate will kill us otherwise." She begins to play with her microphone, seeing that it's better than having to deal with them. "Em...-" She taps it, quite hard actually, as it makes a loud ringing sound. Luck covers their ears. Empathy rolls her eyes, looking at Luck's reflection on the monitor. "It wasn't even that loud, dumbass."

_At least it shut them up._

"Empathy, could you just listen to me, please!?"

_Or not. _

She slowly turns around, facing Luck once more. Luck uncovers their ears. "Em, snap out of it." Empathy tilts her head.

_Snap out if it?_   
_What do they mean?_

"I'm fine. I have no idea what you're talking about," She started. "Look, The destroyer is going to wake up any minute now. Get in position." Luck instead doesn't say anything. Empathy sighs. "Luck, get back to-" She blinked. Empathy could not register what happened. Nor that Luck was yelling in her face. "PLEASE! YOU NEED TO SNAP OUT OF IT EMMY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU ARE DOING!? SHE CHANGED YOU!-"

**(Changed.)**   
_Changed...?_

_Wait, no... what was I?_

Luck was thrown aside immediately. **"Luck."** They looked up at them and froze. "...O-Oh...hello F-Fat-" Fate glared at them. Red strings wrap around Luck's throat and lifts their small figure into the air. "A-Ah!-"

_Shouldn't She do something?_   
**(She should.)**   
_She feels like she should._   
**(Then why aren't you?!)**

"Luck... Don't think I have not see what you've been doing. You're working with us. You're betraying the others too, remember?" Luck gives a small nod, struggling to breathe. Fate sighs annoyed. "Ugh... I don't have time for this, we're on a deadline. You know the rules. You know what happens." She growls lowly, dropping them. The strings soon dissipate, and Fate turns over to Empathy. Her tone suddenly does a 360° turn. "There's nothing to worry, about Empathy~! Luck-" She glares at them for a second. "-is just speaking nonsense!"

_This doesn't feel right._  
(...)  
_But... you can trust her._  
**(Dont.)**  
_She wouldn't lie._  
**(Yes. She would.)**  
_She's your friend._  
**(No. She isn't. Not anymore, at least.)**

Luck struggles to stand. "B-But... Luck...!-" Empathy gets cut off. "Shh. Listen to me alright? Luck...? They are just sprouting lies. I'm your **(fake)** friend. And you are you. No one is lying to you. **(You chose this.)** Everything is okay. **(No, no its not.)**" She hugs her. Empathy couldn't help but help back, like she was _compelled to_-

_No._   
_Stop that._   
_You are you._   
**(W-What? No no no! You don't want to do this anymore. You want to go back!)**   
_Everything is perfect now._   
**(Shut up. No it isn't.)**   
_Now, if that pesky voice could just go away, everything would be perfect._   
**(This isn't you. Listen to Luck. ** **She's** ** using you right now.)**   
_That isn't true at all._   
**(Ye-)**   
_No._

Fate pats her on the back, letting go of Empathy. "See? All better now." Empathy slowly nods. Fate laughs, walking over to the door. "The Glitch is waking up now~! I think it's time to do our jobs!" Her expression falls blank. "And Luck, _someone wishes to speak to you later._" Fate leaves shortly after. A small crazed grin appears on Empathy's face. "Well. You heard her~!"  
\----------


End file.
